pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alice
|katakana= アリス |romaji= Arisu |Rasse= Mensch |Geburtstag= 20. Juli |Alter= unbekannt (etwa 13-15 (körperlich)), +100 (chronologisch) |Geschlecht= weiblich |Größe= 150 cm |Augenfarbe= Violett |Haarfarbe= Dunkelbraun |Blutgruppe= O |Zugehörigkeit= Pandora |Partner= Oz Vessalius Gilbert Nightray |Status= Verstorben † |Verwandschaft= Wille des Abyss (Zwillingschwester) Lacie Baskerville (Mutter) Levi Baskerville (Vater) Oswald Baskerville (Onkel) |Aktuell= Keinen |Manga Debut= Retrace I : Innocent Calm |Anime Debut= Episode 1 |Japanische Stimme= Kawasumi Ayako |Englische Stimme=_ _|Deutsche Stimme = Ghadah Al-Akel}} Alice (アリス, Arisu), auch genannt''' Bloodstained Black Rabbit (blutbefleckter schwarzer Hase), einfach '''B-Rabbit, ist Oz Vessalius' Chain. Man erfährt später, dass sie einst ein ganz normales Mädchen war und die Tochter von Lacie Baskerville. Alice wird im Laufe der Geschichte immer mehr zu einem Menschen, da Oz, der in Wahrheit B-Rabbit ist, seine alten Kräfte zurück bekommt. Alice hatte früher zwei schwarze Hasenpuppen, die sie Oz nannte. Den Namen Oz hat sie von den Namen Oswald ('Os'wald Baskerville, ihr Onkel) abgeleitet. Aussehen In ihrer menschlichen Form ist sie ein 1,50 m großes Mädchen mit langem dunkelbraunem Haar und violetten Augen. Sie trägt einen roten Mantel mit einem Diamanten Design, einen kurzen schwarzen Rock und weiße Stiefel. In ihrer Chain Form trägt sie die selben Klamotten, nur dass sie jetzt ein riesiger schwarzer Hase mit roten Augen, einer riesigen Sense und einer schwarzen Hose anstatt einem Rock ist. Persönlichkeit Zu Beginn zeigt sich Alice sehr kühl und gemein, besonders zu Gilbert Nightray und Xerxes Break. Alice erscheint zuerst als ein Chain mit dem Oz einen Vertrag im Abyss abschließt. Sie ist der stärkste Chain im Abyss. Alice' Ziel ist es, ihre verlorenen Erinnerungen wiederzufinden, welches eine große Rolle in der Geschichte spielt. Alice ist meist sehr hitzköpfig und tut Dinge ohne lang zu überlegen. Bei ihr heißt es handeln statt überlegen. Doch im Verlauf der Geschichte ändert sich viel in und an ihr. Auch wenn sie weiterhin sehr schnippisch, gemein und vorlaut sein kann, so entwikelt sie doch auch eine weiche Seite. Eine Seite die ihre tiefen Gefühle für Oz offenbart. In ihrem Inneren ist sie einfach ein kleines Mädchen, dass ein hartes Schicksal hatte und noch immer hat. Immer wieder bemerkt man, wie zerbrochen und verunsichert sie innerlich ist. Besonders Oz fällt ihre weiche Seite oft auf, auch wenn Alice diese zu vertuschen versucht. Während der Geschichte beginnt sie tiefe Gefühle für Oz zu entwickeln, aber ist es bisher nicht bekannt, ob diese Gefühle von ihrer Beziehung zu Jack stehen oder nicht. Es ist bekannt, dass Alice vor 100 Jahren bei der Tragödie von Sablier als Mensch umgebracht wurde, was bedeutet, das sie bis zu dem Zeitpunkt ein Mensch war. Sie hat einen großen Appetit und liebt besonders Fleisch. Sie streitet sich oft mit Gilbert Nightray und nennt ihn "Algenschädel". Gilbert Nightray wiederum nennt sie "Dummer Hase". Und Break hat den Namen "Kasper" von ihr erhalten. In Folge 22, als die Geschichte zu Alice und Alyss (Wille des Abyss) kommt, wird gezeigt, dass Alice' Persönlichkeit sich veränderte. Wenn Alice dunkle Kleidung trägt, und ihre Persönlichkeit gefährlich und nicht mädchenhaft, scheint sie Alice zu sein. Wenn sie helle Kleidung trägt und ihre Persönlichkeit nett und ängstlich ist, dann scheint sie der Wille des Abyss zu sein. Ab da an bemerkt man oft, dass Alice sich Oz, Sharon und manchmal auch Gilbert gegenüber freundlicher verhält. In Kapitel 41 verliert Oz die Kontrolle und Alice stoppt ihn. Kurz danach essen die beiden Kekse und reden ein bisschen. Oz scheint die ganze Zeit über traurig zu sein und da beißt Alice aufeinmal Oz in die Wange. Sie sagt das hätte sie in einen Buch von Sharon gesehen und damit muntert man Männer auf wenn sie traurig sind. Alice versichert Oz, dass sie ihn nochmal in die Wange beißt, wenn er wieder traurig ist. Später in Kapitel 44 hält Alice Oz sogar auf, die junge Marie zu töten, obwohl sie von ihr angegrifen wurden. Und in Kapitel 45 streichelt Gilbert Alice einmal über den Kopf. Dazu gibt es dann auch ein Spezial Manga "der Hase und der Rabe danach" und da sieht man, wie Alice nett zu Gilbert ist. Sie will gibt ihm von ihrem Fleisch etwas ab und sie erzählt das sie von Break Lebensmittel geklaut hat. Geschichte Zitate Zu Oz: *''"Es gibt keinen Grund oder so. Ich bin einfach nur einer Überzeugung gefolgt, die ohne mein Zutun in mir entstanden ist."'' -Retrace 3- *''"Wenn du demnächst niedergeschlagen bist dann komme ich und beiße dir in die Wange!"'' -Retrace 41- *''"You're a special person to me. You're a very good friend. So please... promise me that, when I'm in trouble or if there are people that want to hurt me, You will come and save me."'' -Retrace 70- *(als B-Rabbit) "Alice and I, we are one and the same... But you... are mine. I'll protect you with my own hands!" -Retrace 74- *''"What took you so long?! You moron!!"'' -Retrace 82- *''"If you want to go back... I'll go with you!"'' -Retrace 85- Zu Alyss: *''"I'm sorry, Alice, but I won't let Oz destroy anything else!"'' -Retrace 76- *''"Oz is calling me."'' -Retrace 82- Zu Jack: *''"Alice... Das ist der Name, der uns gegeben wurde."'' -Retrace 31- *''"How dare you lay your hands on my property without permission, Jack!"'' -Retrace 72- *''"There's only one person in this world who's allowed to make Oz cry. And that is me!"'' -Retrace 73- *''"Jack!! I'll never forgive you!! Never ever!"'' -Retrace 77- Zu Break: *''"Ha ha ha ha, I heard you're weak and bruised Clown! I'm here to end your suffering!"'' -Retrace 88- Zu Echo: *''"Don't you dare compare me to that seaweed head! Oz is my manservant! Do you have a problem with that?"'' -Retrace 64- Zu den Baskervilles: *''"Ich lass mir nicht wegnehmen, was mir gehört."'' -Retrace 2- (Anm.: Sobald die Kapitel, in denen die Zitate vorkommen, auf deutsch veröffentlicht werden, werden die englischen Zitate ersetzt.) Question & Answer Trivia *Vorlieben: Rinderfleisch, Hähnchenfleisch und Schweinefleisch. *Abneigungen: Wille des Abyss *Stärken: Tanzen, Leute anspringen, Verachtung *Schwächen: Kaffee, Sachen, die weh tun, Bittere Sachen und Sharon. *Ihr Name setzt sich aus den selben Buchstaben wie Lacie und Celia zusammen. *Sie ist verrückt nach Fleisch. Kategorie:Pandora Kategorie:Chain Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Alice Kategorie:((Charaktere:Will of the Abyss Kategorie:Abyss Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime